I don't wanna fall in love with you
by sweetsakuya
Summary: The beginning of the beautiful relationship between Hannibal and Face. So, folks this is slash. Consider yourselfs warned and have fun.


Hi folks,  
and yet again another fandom I write in. Well, the disclaimer is the usual one obviously. I don't own neither the A-Team nor the song by Bon Jovi.  
This is of course **slash** featuring **Hannibal and Face**.  
And now enjoy!!!!

**I don't wanna fall in love with you**

_I saw you coming from a mile away  
Trying to hide behind that pretty face  
Bet my last dollar baby you've been bruised  
Poor little heart all black 'n' blue_

The first time Hannibal saw his new Lieutenant, the young man had just arrived in Vietnam. Colonel Smith did not know that the beautiful new recruit would change his life forever. The blond man got off the chopper and looked around. Curiosity shining brightly in those perfect blue-green eyes – along with something else. Hannibal feel in love right then and there, although only later did he realise the extend of his feelings.

Templeton Peck sure was something else. He was charming, handsome and a brilliant soldier. Half the camp was under his spell within the first two days. Everybody wanted to be his friend because he could get his hands on things nobody else could. If you wanted Cuban cigars in the middle of the war he was the person to talk to, as Colonel Smith soon found out. Face, the nickname given to the Lieutenant due to his good looks, quickly became a valuable member of the A-Team. Both Captain Murdock and Sergeant Barracus accepted him after he proved to them just how good he really was. On the way back from a particularly difficult mission, their plane crashed leaving BA with a broken leg and Murdock with a concussion in enemy territory. It was up to Face to get his two team mates to safety. Nobody knows how he pulled it off but he managed to procure a jeep in the middle of nowhere. By the time they made it back to camp, Hannibal was a nervous wreck. He did not know where his team was and what had happened. For all he knew they could be dead. When he saw Face drive the jeep and that the other two were alive he nearly wept with relieve.

Later that night Hannibal visited his injured team members and they talked for a long time about their Lieutenant. All three realised just how much the young man had grown on them. But although Face seemed to be a carefree, young officer, they felt he was hiding things from them. For his laughter seldom reached his eyes and he never talked about his past. All they had learned in the three month he had been with them was that he was an orphan and a college drop-out. Hannibal vowed that he would find out the story behind the cold, hard blue-green eyes.

_  
Last thing you need's another pickup line  
You must have heard them all a thousand times  
God only knows what you've been through  
Believe me I've been broken too  
_

Hannibal was not quite sure how he should go about his self-given task. He read Face's file over and over again but their was nothing. Peck was good at evading direct questions and Hannibal did not want to be to obvious – that could have scared away the kid. The Colonel watched his youngest team member's every move during missions. He soon found out that Face did not like being touched. He would flinch slightly every time somebody laid a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly nobody else seemed to notice. 'Maybe nobody else is looking', Hannibal mused. What surprised him was that Face seemed to tolerate Murdock's antics and BA's temper. The Colonel took that as a sign that Peck really liked his two fellow team members.

Face became more and more fascinating to Hannibal, who tried to spent as much time as possible with the younger man. And every time they met the Colonel felt his love grow. He wanted to wrap his Lieutenant in his arms and keep him safe from the rest of the world. Face had been hurt, he could sense it. It was obvious to him in the way he behaved around other people. He never let anyone close, always hiding behind a smile, the mask firmly in place. 'Please God, let me help him. Let me show him how to be happy', Hannibal silently prayed every night.

_  
It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away  
I've been around that block a time or two, baby  
_

It would be foolish to assume that Hannibal had never been in love before, never had his heart broken. He knows that pleasure and pain are separated only by a fine line. What is needed is a healthy balance. If you receive too much pain and to little pleasure you crack. You either loose your mind or you learn how to be hard. Hannibal suspected that Face knew how to play the game. Leave first, don't allow yourself to become attached. It only ends in pain, again. In Hannibal's opinion it was time to teach his beautiful Lieutenant a new set of rules.

_  
I don't want to fall in love with you  
I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth  
Please don't say my name, give this heart a break  
I don't want to make the same mistakes but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night  
_

At first the Colonel fought his growing attraction to his young Lieutenant. He had never been in love with another man and did not know how to respond to his own feelings. He was scared of what others might think about him if they found out; how Face might react. Hannibal had suffered enough heart break to last him for more than one lifetime. But their was no denying it. Every time Peck was near his heart beat faster and the urge to touch the younger man was nearly unbearable. After a drunken night out with the team, Hannibal had to take a slightly tipsy Face home. But instead of taking him to his bunk, the Colonel took him with him to his own quarters. Laughing they ended up sprawled on the couch. Suddenly their faces were very close and a soft 'Hannibal' was his undoing. He leant forward and kissed those perfect red lips. That night Hannibal showed his Lieutenant exactly what it means to be loved. He touched him in ways he never before imagined possible and Face learnt that it is alright for him to enjoy sex just as much as his partner. Well, he was not exactly given a choice. It is difficult to form a coherent sentence whilst tied to the bed post and expert hands and lips all over your body. For the first time in his life he saw stars.

_I got your taste in the back of my mouth  
I want to reach in and pull it out  
And I'd be lying if I didn't say  
When you're this close I'm afraid_

After Hannibal fell asleep after making love to him for most of the night, Templeton Peck quietly slipped out of bed, put his cloths back on and made his way over to his own quarters. He was scared out of his mind. Voices full of self-loathing screaming in his head. Why did he let this happen? Now that he had behaved like a common whore, the Colonel would transfer him out of the unit. Just when he had thought that he finally found himself a safe place did he go and ruin everything. If only he could turn back time. But who was he kidding? Face wanted this to happen. As much as the attention of Hannibal scared him, he still needed to be close to the older man. He craved the little accidental touches, and the smile he received for procuring those cigars always took his breath away. But the young Lieutenant did not know how to cope with these feelings. He had come to Vietnam to die. After Lesley disappeared there was no reason to go on living. All his life people had drilled into his head that he was worthless and deserved to be punished. Lesley had made him believe in himself. Maybe there was hope for him after all. But she had deserted him as well. The war seemed the perfect solution to all his problems. He went through special forces training and was soon the best trainee they ever had. Of course his complete absence of fear of death helped him a lot. When you do not care what happens to you no one can hurt you. But now Hannibal turned his whole world upside down and Face felt his walls start to crumble. The young man shuck his head as he lay on his bunk. The past came crashing back down. An arm covered his face as the tears started to fall. How could Hannibal ever want him when he was so dirty and tainted. As soon as his CO found out all the things he had done, he would leave him – just like everybody else. Face slipped into a troubled sleep, haunted by memories of the past.

_  
The way I'll feel if I touch your hair  
The way I'll miss you when you're not there  
And that I'll see you when I close my eyes  
It's too late, I've crossed that line  
_

The next day saw a pale and distracted Face trying desperately to avoid his CO and team mates. His insecurities were magnified by the realisation that he was in love with Hannibal. He wanted to be close to him, to be able to touch him, kiss him – always. But his mind kept telling him that he should forget about everything. Nobody could ever love someone like him.

But all Face's efforts were in vain. Hannibal wasn't having any of it and just after lunch he managed to corner his Lieutenant. Still angry that the bed was empty that morning, he pushed his subordinate up against a wall. "And just where did you disappear to?" Face did not even struggle against the bruising grip. It was just like always. First the flattering attention, then the sex and finally the abuse; although most of the time sex and abuse went hand in hand. His only hope was that it all would be over soon. Face closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable blow that would surely follow those words. But it never came. Instead Hannibal pulled his Lieutenant into his arms and held him close. "Don't you think that I would be worried about you? Next time at least leave a note so that I know that you are okay." Face's eyes snapped open and he pulled out of the warm embrace. Shocked blue-green eyes started into blue ones searching for lies and deseed, but instead he only found love and fear directed at him. 'Fear? What could HE be afraid off?' the question raced through his mind but it could not come up with an answer. Suddenly the Colonel's eyes were full of unshed tears. "Please, Templeton, try to trust me. Let me show you how to be loved." Face then and there decided to risk his heart one last time. He threw himself into Hannibal's waiting arms and let his own tears fall. And when he was held tightly to the strong chest and those wonderful hands stroked his hair lovingly, Face knew that everything would be alright. They would get through it all together and Hannibal would never think of him as dirty. Instead he would keep his heart save and sound forever.

Having his lover finally were he wanted him, Hannibal made another vow. He would never let his Lieutenant go again and he would show him how to trust and love. 'We'll defeat your demons together, kid.' He sealed his promise by kissing Face gently on the forehead. Then he scooped up his love and carried him to his quarters and into his bed – not caring who was watching.


End file.
